


It's Crazy

by unknown_otaku2015



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Parents, Barbara "Barb" Holland Lives, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Good siblings, Henry Bowers's Gang (IT) - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Stranger things x It, Tags May Change, Underage Kissing, demogorgon is only mentioned, didnt watch season 2, loser club - Freeform, patrick hocksetter - Freeform, pennywise cant scare eleven, pennywise is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_otaku2015/pseuds/unknown_otaku2015
Summary: comment and let me know what you guys think





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and let me know what you guys think

Karen Wheeler paced back and forth holding Holly in her arms. She sighed repeatedly trying to get the attention of her husband, who was reading the morning paper. Mike was in the basement with Lucas and Dustin. El and Will would be meeting them later on after an appointment with Hopper. The three sat around the small table talking about how their evening was going to go. Nancy had Steve in her room, the door opened of course. Karen marched in front of her husband staring down at him, she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"What is it dear?" Ted asked. He folded the newspaper up placing it on his lap, he took his glasses off.

"I just got off the phone with my sister." Maggie Tozier, identically to Karen, had hit a rough patch in her life. Thirteen years ago to be exact, the same age her son was currently. The man who had gotten Maggie pregnant was a abusive, alcoholic. She didn't want to stay with him, but knowing the small town. Rumors would spread her son would be disowned by the whole town. So she stayed with the man. Wentworth had gotten better while she was carrying, after Richie was born he lost himself again. The drinking and drugs took back over his life again. Maggie didn't bother to stop the man after he started beating her son, she enjoyed it actually. Now that the pain had left her she could now try to move on, but couldn't. After failing severely job interviews she gave up and began drinking again. Richie was abused everyday of his life. The only one to put it together was Eddie, seeing as how his mother was very overprotective. Eddie tired to tell him to get help but the head of police even abused his own son, so it was out of the question. Richie was almost hospitalized last night and Maggie freaked out calling Karen. She told her she didn't mean it, she had too much to drink and he spooked her. Karen couldn't think of any other way to help besides one. "Richie was hospitalized last night. Wentworth and Maggie had too much to drink, Richie came in and they beat him. He almost died."

"What do you expect us to do?"

"I figured that maybe she wouldn't be so hard on the poor boy if we sent Mike down there."

"I'm not sending my son to a alcoholic household. The two look identical, what if they hurt him."

"I want Nancy to go with him, Holly will stay here with us." A knock on the door caused the two to stop. Karen went over to the door opening it. "Jonathan hello. Nancy's in her room. Will, Mike is downstairs." The younger nodded taking Eleven's hand walking to the basement door. Jonathan walked towards the stairs. "I'm just saying that maybe things would be easier on the them all." Jonathan stopped, he didn't mean to listen in. He wanted to know what was happening. "Think about it, when Will ran away from home Mike was torn up. Then Nancy, don't even get me started on her. First she's straight. Barbara goes missing, she's gay. She talks to two boys and now she's in a threesome. What is happening to our kids? Maybe its Hawkins. Maybe Derry would do them some good."

"I don't agree with sending them to your sisters. I do agree about getting them out of this town."

"I'll call my sister and let her know. She can prepare rooms for the two."

"We have to talk to the kids. It's only right. We have to have their permission first." Jonathan went upstairs, he saw the cracked door to his girlfriends room. He opened the door seeing the two pull apart. 

"We need to talk." Jonathan said. Steve was the first to move over and pat between them. He sat between the two. 

"What?" Nancy asked, she seen the look on the boys face. 

"Your mom was downstairs talking about you."

"That's not new."

"No, she was talking about us. Like how we are just a phase, how your sexuality is a phase. She's talking about sending you away along with Mike." 

"She can't do that." Steve said. "We are not a some phase, we aren't a experiment. This is why I said to begin with telling your parents about us is dangerous."

"Hey calm down." Nancy said grabbing his hand. "I know that, we know that. Heck Mike even knows it. He accepts it and currently his opinion is all I care about in this family." 

"I told Will and Eleven." Jonathan said. "They asked me about it, I think they both like Mike. I told them about us, Will said he was happy for all of us. El I don't think she knew what to say, but she didn't judge."

"How come kids understand better than adults?" Steve asked as Nancy sat in his lap. She smiled looking at the two. 

"I don't know." As she leaned in for a kiss she was stopped with shouting from downstairs. Nancy jumped up with the two following, they went to the living room but no one was there. Steve noticed the basement door open. He pulled the twos' attention to the door. He went down first. She pushed her way past. "Dad! Stop!" She pushed the man back from Mike. He ran to his older sister hugging her. "Mike are you okay?"

"Yeah." He mumbled. Lucas and Dustin stood in one corner. El and Will stood in another. Will went to his brother hugging him. 

"What is happening?"

"Don't let them Nancy, please!" Mike was practically in tears.

"Don't let them what? Mike you have to tell me."

"They want to send Mike away." Will told her from behind them. 

"Jonathan said you was talking about it."

"Well, Jonathan needs to mind his own business." Karen said.

"You didn't deny it." 

"Listen maybe if your friends leave I can explain it."

"No, they are not my friends mom. I love Jonathan and Steve both. It's not a phase, it's not something for you to judge. Say what you want to say here in front of everyone so you can't go back on your word." Karen glared at her daughter, she went in for a slap but her hand was froze in the air. Nancy looked at El and shook her head. El looked away allowing Karen to make contact. Mike looked away from his sister back at Steve. He moved forward grabbing her shoulders.

"Your aunt Maggie is going through a tough time." Ted said. Karen went upstairs and slammed the door. "Richie, your cousin, was hospitalized last night." Mike looked at him. "Apparently you're mother thinks it's best to send you to Derry so you can get a break from everything here. She's more than likely calling to arrange everything."

"What happened to Richie?" Mike asked. He left Nancy's side. "I haven't seen him in years, since like we were five."

"You know how your aunt and uncle have drinking problems, it's one of those things." He went towards the steps before stopping. "I would feel safer knowing your friends went Mike, it's not up to me though." He left closing the door back. Mike sat down on the couch and Jonathan motioned Will to follow after him. The two sat down with the other three youngers joining. Steve sat in a chair and Jonathan sat next to him. Nancy sat in front of Mike on the floor.

"Listen, if I have too I'll leave to come with you. I know how Maggie and Wentworth are. I don't want you in danger." Nancy told him, he nodded. "Mike, what's wrong?"

"I just got everyone back together." Mike said. It was obvious he meant Will and El being back with them. "I don't want to just leave, I don't even know how long she wants me gone. Did I do something to upset her. Should I apologize?" 

"No, you did nothing wrong." Steve said. "With parents like yours everything is considered dangerous to them."

"Why would you go alone?" Dustin asked. He stood up smiling. "My mom wouldn't care if I went. I could go with you."

"Yeah my mom shouldn't care either." Lucas said. "And you know El would be with you no matter what."

"Mom should be fine with it if Jonathan goes." Will told them looking at his brother.

"I would go." Jonathan said. "Plus Nancy couldn't watch all you trouble makers in one go."

"I'll go to babysit." Steve said. Nancy smiled back at the two.

"See Mike we all love you. We will do whatever we can." Nancy told him. Mike smiled. Will blushed looking away, Jonathan noticed smiling to himself. 

"Great news!" Karen said coming downstairs. "I talked to Maggie and she said you guys could stay there. Mike, Richie is on the phone for you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me know what he says." Karen said giving a thumbs up. Mike picked up the phone but covered the speaker so anyone on the other end couldn't hear. Karen shut the door.

"What do I say to someone I haven't seen in like eight years? What do I say to someone who's mom just tried to kill him. What do I say to that?" Mike asked. He looked at the people in the room.

"Just ask him how he is doing." Dustin said. 

"Take it slow." Lucas said patting the Dustin's back. Mike nodded placing the phone to his ear. 

"Hey." Mike said in his awkward voice.

"Hey Mikey!" Richie practically screamed. "My mom told me you were coming down for the summer. Can't wait I gotta show you the Losers, you'll love them. Oh yeah, mom also said that she got you guys a rental house for the summer. Aunt Karen said something about how you would cry if you didn't bring your friends. Dad said he couldn't handle that many people in the house, so boom we got a rental." Nancy sighed staring at her brother, it seemed Richie had no problem talking. Mike just didn't know what to say. "Anyways I guess it's annoying with me calling huh? Yea my friends say that too."

"Um, no." He paused trying to think of his words. "It's not annoying. I just haven't heard from you since we were kids."

"Oh you are just amazed by my deeply sexy voice."

"Sure."

"Listen I gotta go the nurse is here to make sure I can leave. I'll pick you guys up at the bus stop."

"Wait you're going home? Tonight? I thought you just got there." Mike looked at Nancy, he was asking what he should say.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as everyone lets on. Trust me I've been through worse. Anyways gotta gooo." He hung up before Mike could even reply.

"What'd he say?" Nancy asked.

"He said that he was looking forward to meeting my friends. Mom told him I would cry without them. Aunt Maggie rented a house for us to stay in. We will be gone all summer apparently. He's going home tonight."

"I thought he just got there?" Will asked. 

"He did. Richie said that his mom over reacted and he said that worse has happened." 

"It's getting late." Jonathan said. "I think Will and I need to head home."

"Come on I'll give you two a ride." Steve said looking at Lucas and Dustin. The two hugged Mike before leaving out the basement door. Will waved at Mike before leaving. Nancy and Jonathan shared a look.

"El I have the mat set up." Nancy said. "Come upstairs whenever you're ready." Karen let El live with them because she felt sorry for the girl. El and Mike stayed in the basement a little longer.

"Is everything okay Mike?" El asked. She placed a hand on the boys knee.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Richie." Mike told her, he smiled at her. "Wanna see the old scrap book?" The girl nodded. Mike grabbed her hand and went towards the stairs. Once in the living room he lead her to the couch. "Wait here." He went to a bookshelf and grabbed a black book with golden writing. He sat down next to her, the first page was the date the pictures were taken. He flipped the other page. "This is when we had a family picnic. Richie and I were like always together."

"Who's that?" She pointed to a man in the background. He looked to be past out and had a beer bottle in his hand.

"That's uncle Wentworth, Richie's dad. He always had a drinking problem. I just didn't see it at the time." 

"Looks like you." In another picture was the two boys hugging goodbye. Maggie and Karen were in the background hugging, Ted had taken the photo. 

"Yeah I guess he does." The two looked into each others eyes. Mike was the first to lean forward, El leaned back. "S-sorry."

"No." She looked down at their hands that was barely brushed together.

"Is something wrong?"

"Will and I both like you." Mike stopped, stunned. He had thought of different responses she would say, that was not one of them. "Is it weird?"

"Only if it's weird that I like you both too." Nancy was coming downstairs to the kitchen, but stopped. She was glad that they were talking about their feelings. 

"When?"

"I always liked Will, we grew up together. I think I didn't realize it though until he was taken by the demogorgan, but then you showed up. You were the only girl that I had ever had feelings for so I was confused. I thought I was gay, but then I thought that I was straight. I talked to Barb, Nancy's friend, she told me she was bisexual and explained to me what it meant."

"What do we do?"

"I say we ask Nancy, she would know. I don't want her to think that I only like you both to be like her though."

"I wont." Nancy said coming from around the corner. "Mike I love you, I really do. Next time don't have this conversation out in the open. I don't want mom to say anything." She sat in front of the two. "I love you both, I love Will. If you guys want to try dating each other then go for it. It's call polyamory, it's when more than two people are together. They all feel the same for each other. I love Jonathan and Steve. Steve love me and Jonathan, Jonathan loves Steve and I. We all love and care for the other the same amount. Make sense?"

"Yeah." They both said.

"Wait until talking to Will to decide. See how he feels." She stood up and went to the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water. "El you coming to bed now?"

"Yes." El stood following after her. Mike watched the two go before going to his own room. He laid down in the bed before grabbing a walkie talkie, El had helped them vamp it up some. Now him and the others could talk from the distance they were at. He turned it on putting it on channel three. 

"Will?" Mike asked letting off the button. There was static until it stopped.

"Mike? What's wrong?" Will's voice asked.

"I was wondering do you want to maybe hang out tomorrow. Just in case your mom doesn't let you go."

"I would have to ask. Jonathan is going on a date with Nancy and Steve so he could drop me off. Is El coming?" Mike smiled. Ever since he could back from the upside down, Will related to El more than anyone. She understood what he was feeling, why he was scared. She understood. Mike was glad he had someone like El helping him out.

"Do you not want her to?" He was teasing the boy.

"No, I mean yeah, no." Mike smiled, Will was flustered. "I mean I want her to come."

"Alright. I'll let you sleep."

"Goodnight Mike."

"Goodnight Will."

(RICHIE)

Richie walked, well limped, out of the hospital. Eddie, Stan, and Bill waited outside. Richie smiled to himself seeing them before going over there. Maggie was close behind.

"Well fella's you don't have to worry about dear old Richy Rich." Richie said throwing an arm over Eddie's shoulder. It was also another way to get the pressure off his injury ankle. Eddie shrugged it off.

"Get off me." Eddie glared at the boy. 

"That's what your mom told me last night." He smirked before Maggie smacked the back of his head. He stopped looking down. "I can tell them." He looked towards his mother. Maggie nodded, she got in the car driving off. 

"Tell us what?" Bill asked. He reached for the boys hand, which Richie gladly took. 

"My mom called my aunt and told her about what happened. Aunt Karen is sending my cousins down here for the summer, basically to babysit me."

"What's bad about that?" Stan asked. Eddie was sanitizing Stan's hand before he even attempted to hold it. 

"He's bringing friends, which means that I have to show them around. Show them what places to avoid. With everything you guys have been seeing I don't want them too." 

"I-I miss Georgie." Bill said, gripping Richie's hand harder.

"We will find him." Stan told him patting his shoulder. The four headed to town where they were meeting Ben, Beverly, and Mike. 

"Did you talk to your cousin?" Beverly asked.

"Yeah." Richie said. All the Losers knew what happens at Richie's house, none knew how to help. They all also knew what happened at Beverly's house. "They are coming down at the end of the week, so our last day of school." 

"That's two days from now." Eddie said. Richie nodded. The seven sat together not really talking, not really ignoring the other.

"How is everything going?" Mike asked. "I mean with you guys."

"Good." Bill said. He placed a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Has anyone been seeing anything else?" 

"In the library earlier today." Ben started out. "There was this boy in the basement, he didn't have a head. He chased me around and then, boom, he had a clown head. I thought it was going to kill me but lucky I got away just in time." A girl with short curly red hair and circle glasses came up to them.

"Hey Bev. I'm heading towards home, you coming?" 

"Yeah Barb. See you guys." She kissed Mike and Ben on the cheek before going to the girl. "I'll see you tomorrow." They stayed out until the sky turned dark. 

"I have to get home." Stan said. "My dad will freak if I come in late." He waved before taking off. Bill looked at them. 

"I have to go. Mom still is worried after Georgie." Bill hugged Richie. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Gay." Richie smirked as Bill walked away. Mike left with Ben not long after. It was just Eddie and Richie left. "What's wrong Eds?"

"Don't call me that." Eddie said, he was trying not to smile. "I don't want you to go home tonight."

"You want me all to yourself uh?"

"No jackass!" He playfully slapped the others shoulder. "I don't think it's a good idea. Your mom and dad both will be there and we don't need anything else happening."

"Fine, but I call sleeping in your moms room." Richie took off down the street. 

"Beep beep Richie." As Eddie went and caught up to the other, neither noticed the red balloon hanging from the bench where they were just at.


	3. Chapter 3

MIKE

There was a knocking on the door. Mike rolled on his side, he groaned. 

"Mike?" Eleven asked. She poked her head in his doorway. "Are we eating eggos today?"

"Yeah, I promised after all." Mike smiled getting up. He went to her before walking out. "El, is it okay if we meet up with Will today? To talk about last night."

"Yes." They walked downstairs, hands tangled together. Nancy was in the kitchen, she was in her 'bad girl' clothes as Mike like to call them. It was different than the skirts and dresses she use to wear. She smiled at the two. 

"Hey Jonathan and Steve are meeting me at the restaurant, I figured you guys would want to meet Will there?" Nancy asked.

"Sure. Let me change." Mike said. He noticed that El was wearing some clothes that his mom had bought her. Once changed he went back and met them downstairs. 

"We will have to pack tonight." The younger boy nodded. "El I'll put your stuff with mine." The three walked down the street. They arrived outside the restaurant and walked in. Will was sitting in the seat next to his brother. 

"You guys can sit alone if you want." Jonathan told Will, who nodded. He went and met with Mike and El. The three sat down in a booth not far from them.

"I heard them talking last night." Nancy told her boyfriends. "El told Mike that she and Will liked him. Mike said that he liked them both too." 

"Is that why Will wanted to come?" 

"I told them that before deciding to talk to each other."

"So I told my mom about going to Derry." Steve said. "Of course she said she didn't care, just to call every now and then."

"I talked to mom actually." Jonathan said. "She said Will and I could go, but she wants to come with us. Hopper will be coming with us too."

"Alright. maybe with a cop in the house they wont be mean to Richie." Nancy said. Mike came over to their table.

"Nancy! Will said that he could come!" Mike was obviously happy.

"I heard. Mike quiet down." He was beaming with joy. Will's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Dustin and Lucas came into the restaurant. 

"You first." Lucas said looking to the shorter.

"Mom and dad said I could go. They want me to call every night to tell them everything." Dustin said. He went over to tell Will.

"My parents said the same thing basically." Nancy looked at the clock on the wall.

"If you guys want to go hang out make sure you're home before it gets dark." She told the five, they nodded taking off. "I'm glad we aren't going alone." She cuddled into Steve's side. "Wanna help me pack tonight? You guys can stay in the basement."

"Sure." Steve said. "We will go get my bags first."

"My mom will bring mine to the bus stop." Jonathan said. "Will is going to get his tonight." The three sat around. 

"I'll go get my bags and meet you at your house." He told Nancy, she nodded kissing his cheek. Jonathan and her walked out going to his car. The two got in before just sitting there. 

"What's wrong Nancy?" He pulled her closer.

"What if something happens to my parents while I'm gone. We don't know for sure or not if the demogorgan is actually gone or not."

"It's gone. Eleven handled it." Steve was driving by the park, he seen the kids. It looked like they were just talking but stopped the car quickly parking it.

"Hey back off!" Steve said going to them. It was three older boys, one of them was holding Dustin in a choke hold. Another was pushing Will's face into the ground while he was sitting on him. The third was on the ground fighting with Lucas. When Steve spoke the older ones stopped, they looked at him before taking off. "You okay?" He asked them. Dustin nodded. Mike and Eleven was helping Will up, they dusted him off. Steve smiled at that fact. "In the car all of you. I'm getting my clothes from my house and dropping you guys off at home. Will, your brother and I are staying the night with Nancy so your mom is bringing his stuff." Will nodded. El got in the front seat while the boys climbed in the back. Dustin's house came first. He dropped the boy off coming to Lucas' next. The two boys went to packing. Mike placed a hand on Will's hand making sure he was okay. Steve went into his own house and pulled his bags from his room. The three teens were in his car talking when he opened the trunk. He slammed it down spooking them. "Will ready to go home?"

"Yea." Will said. Steve nodded driving to the boys house. Eleven waved goodbye as did Mike. Hopper's police car was sitting in the driveway. He opened the door patting Will's head. He waved at Steve, he waved back. The three headed back to Mike's house in silence. Eleven's head was resting against the window, her eyes closed. Mike watched her sleep. 

"This summer is going to be fun." 

"It's going to be something." Mike mumbled before closing his eyes. 

RICHIE

It was the last day school for Richie and the other Losers. Beverly had gotten picked up early by Barb. The girl had found out her childhood best friend is coming to town, of course the other didn't know that. She wanted to surprise her.

"This is what Nancy looks like." Barb said holding out a picture of the two. "Take it with you, she'll more than likely have her brother, Mike, with her."

"Why don't you go get her yourself?" Beverly asked.

"I got after school detention, apparently that essay wasn't an option. I should be done by the time you get them here though. Then we can hang out together, I promise." The older girl walked back into the school building. Beverly sighed going to the bus stop. She pulled out her work before throwing it away. The only thing she kept was her binder and pencils. She should've told Richie she was coming, after all they could've waited together for them. Bev hated being alone especially with everything that has happened with her dad. She looked around before closing her eyes and listening to the wind. She knew where the boys were heading, she was also hoping Henry and his gang wouldn't get a hold of Ben. A bus pulled up while Beverly had her eyes closed. A woman somewhat in her thirty's got out first, a man following. The kids followed after. Two of the boys playfully pushed each other while the other two held hands. A girl with short hair followed behind the two. Three older teens got out of the bus last. The bus took off down the road into the stop.

"Where is he?" Nancy asked looking around. "He said he was the one meeting us right?"

"Yeah." Mike said. "He told me two days ago that he would be."

"Maybe we can ask her." Dustin said pointing to the girl that was asleep on a bench. She had a schoolbag sat in her lap. 

"Should we wake her?" Lucas asked. Joyce went over to the girl slightly shaking her awake. The girl popped up almost ready to hit.

"Sorry." She mumbled standing up. "Oh you're Nancy." The girl said. "I was sent here to get you." 

"Oh so you're a friend of Richie's?" Nancy asked.

"Richie? Oh Trashmouth, yeah we're friends. He actually got caught up doing something, but they'll meet us later. I gotta run by the school to get someone else, you guys can come."

"Trashmouth?" Will asked Mike is a whispered voice. Mike shrugged.

"I'm Beverly Marsh." Beverly turned around smiling at the group.

"I'm Nancy and this is my brother Mike." 

"You look a lot like Richie."

"This is Jonathan, Will, and Joyce Byers." Nancy pointed them out. "This is Steve Harrington. These are Mike's friends. Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, and Eleven. This is Jim Hopper."

"Eleven? Like the number?" They nodded. "Cool. I like it." She smiled at the girl. The group of people headed down the sidewalk. 

"What's this about?" Joyce asked pointing to a missing persons picture. It was of Georgie. Beverly took it off the pole it was on, she folded it up and placed it in her bag. 

"It's nothing." As they were walking Joyce noticed more missing persons pictures. One was of a girl named Betty, another was of another boy. They sat outside the school. "Here is some dues and don't for the kids really." Beverly got on a trashcan sitting on the lid. "Dont mess with the Bowers' gang. They are literally crazy kids. The cops in this town is shit, and pretty much anybody you meet other than the Losers will be shit." As Bev continued her speech she seen Barb coming down the sidewalk.

"Nancy!" Barb shouted seeing the girl. Nancy tuned seeing the other, tears began leaking from her eyes. She thought she had died from the demogorgan. 

"H-how are you here?" Nancy asked. Steve and Jonathan hugged the girl, she looked different than when they all had seen her.

"This is my cousin Beverly. I told her to pick you up."

"How did you know?" Steve asked.

"In this small town word spreads fast." She hugged Mike also. Bev looked down at her watch, Barb noticed she was pacing. "They will be here." She told her as the two began walking. The others followed suit. "Mike, Richie looks identical to you."

"Stop." Nancy said. "How did you get out of the upside down?" Barb looked to the younger girl.

"Is this one of those things I'm not suppose to listen to?" Beverly asked. Barb nodded, the younger one covering her ears whistling.

"After the demogorgan took me, I woke up in this pool. It was Steve's house but like in the upside down. I could barely walk my leg was broken or something like that. Well when it came to kill me I pretended I was already dead and waited for it to leave. I escaped when it left me alone through a portal. I ended up being gone for like two weeks. I told my parents what happened and they thought I went crazy. They told me Beverly needed someone to watch her, I know she doesn't like me mentioning it but her dad was abusing her. I had to come so he would stop, but when I'm not there he tries still."

"Is she okay?" Nancy asked. The girl just had her ears covered looking at the ground humming.

"Yeah, it took her awhile but then she made friends with the Losers and she came out more."

"What's the Losers?" Mike asked. "Even Richie told me on the phone."

"Oh, well that's what they call themselves." She patted Beverly's shoulders. "You can listen now." They were walking down the street when a boy on a bike rode past them before turning around. He dropped his bike running to Beverly.

"Mike what's wrong?" Beverly asked. Mike Wheeler was confused but realized the boys name was the same as his. He was breathing heavily. 

"Bowers and the gang attacked Ben. Bill and the others have him outside the pharmacy. We need help with the blood." Mike said panting. 

"Alright. Barb I'm going to the pharmacy!" She hopped on the boys bike as they took off the opposite way. Barbara sighed.

"I'm sorry, if I don't do something those kids will let themselves get hurt." Barb said. She took off running after the two.

"Barb wait!" Nancy called. She chased after the girl, her friends chasing after her. When they got to an alleyway Barb was already gone.

"This town is weird." Will said. 

"You know glad you didn't die today." They heard a voice say. Nancy turned around a corner seeing a bunch of bikes. Two boys were against the wall. One had a shirt covered in blood while the other looked identical to her brother.

"Richie?" Nancy asked.


End file.
